The Gift
by Phy13
Summary: After saving a woman from a speeding truck, Rogue gets something she never expected.
1. Chapter 1

The Gift part 1

Based on the Animated Series. I own nothing. Basically, if you recognize a character, it's not mine. Enjoy.

Jean, Storm and Rogue were out shopping in New York. The three of them tried to go out at least once a month, a girl thing. They basically attacked a few stores until they decided to split up to go to stores the other two didn't want to go. They always found their way back to the car at around 3. Rogue was all done with her shopping and decided that she was going to take her time going back to the car. She noticed a truck speeding in the parking lot but it was far away and not heading in her direction. She was still keeping an eye on it while she searched for the car. She saw a woman walking in the parking lot and saw that the truck was heading right for her. Without thinking, Rogue dropped her bags and ran in the direction of the woman. She pushed her out of the way just in time. The truck never stopped.

"Oh my god, are you alright." Rogue asked.  
"Thanks to you, I am." The woman looked at her savior.  
She smiled and then looked in the direction of the mall, where Jean and Storm were coming out, running for their friend. Rogue turned around to see them almost beside her now. They asked her if she was ok and why she would run for the truck in the first place. Rogue told them that she saved the woman's life. Jean just looked at her, confusion in her face and in her voice.  
"What woman? We just saw you and the truck."  
"This woman." Rogue pointed to her side and noticed that she was gone. "Where did she go?" She looked around but it was as though she had vanished. "Ah'm not crazy Jean. There was a woman."  
"Come on, we should be heading back to the mansion." Ororo replied, unsure if her friend was right or not.

The trip back home was somewhat silent, except for the music playing on the radio. Rogue kept quiet in the back seat, thinking about how odd it was that the woman just left without giving her more information. Rogue would have loved to get her name and to make sure she really was ok, she did push her kind of hard and Rogue wanted to make sure she didn't hurt her.

She got out of her reveries when the car pulled into the driveway. The three women exited the car and walked into the house. Rogue decided to go to her room, she wanted to empty her bags and see all the things she bought today.

She unpacked her bags and caught a glimpse of the clock. She remembered that she had a training session in a few minutes so she decided to get ready for it. She was supposed to meet Jubilee there but when she got closer to the danger room doors, she noticed Gambit standing there, waiting for her.

"Where's Jubilee?"  
"She couldn't make it, somet'in about a meetin' wit de professor. I thought maybe I could take her place." He said.

He had that grin again and Rogue wasn't sure how she would be able to concentrate with him around. It had been getting harder to focus on anything when he was in the same room with her and she hated the fact that he distracted her like that. She made sure, though, that he didn't know this. It would surely make his day if he ever knew that she couldn't stop thinking about him. True, they had been going out for some time now, but with her powers, it was impossible for them to have a physical relationship, as much as they wanted to.

They entered the room and Rogue noticed that Logan was in the control center. The simulation started and the two of them were now in full combat with some sentinels. There were blown up buildings everywhere that helped a bit with cover. Rogue was hit on her shoulder by an energy blast from one of the robots. She fell but recovered pretty quickly. She looked at Remy and nodded to him that she was ok.

She knew that Logan had a tendency of cranking up the simulation almost at the end of the program and from the amount of time that they had been there, she knew it was going to happen very soon. She looked for Gambit again and saw that he was heading her way. He yelled at her to move, they had a sentinel on their tail. Gambit was able to destroy it with some debris he had grabbed and charged. They were still running and Remy saw a gap in the wall that they could use for a few minutes, just enough time to evade the robots and think of a plan to destroy as much as they could. When they got almost next to the opening, he grabbed Rogue by the shoulders and pushed her in.

She felt something she never had before, something was very odd about the situation they were in now. For a split second she couldn't put her finger on what it was and then it hit her. Gambit was holding her by the shoulders and the one that got hit was bare. She could feel his skin on hers and now she only looked at his hand where it rested on her. She was almost in total shock and couldn't get her eyes off her shoulder. Then she looked up at Remy and he was looking at her with almost the same expression. She pushed him away, not sure what was happening to her but in that instant, she yelled out at Logan to turn off the simulation, that something was wrong. The illusion disappeared and she ran out, leaving Remy to wonder what he had done wrong. Logan walked in and saw the confusion on the Cajun's face.

"You really pissed her off this time. What did you do?" Wolverine asked, almost laughing.  
Gambit just looked at him. "I swear, I didn't do anyt'in dis time. I'm gonna go and see what's wrong."  
"Maybe you should leave her alone." Logan added but Remy was already out of earshot.

Rogue finally made it to her room, shut the door and started pacing back and forth. She would only stop to look at her shoulder, thinking that maybe there was a piece of material that was preventing him from touching her but there was nothing there, and she did feel his hand on her. She examined her shoulder again and saw that her uniform was singed from the blast. There was no way something could have been covering her. She started pacing again, mumbling to herself that this was impossible. There was a knock on her door and she was seriously thinking that she wanted to be alone for now. She knew who was on the other side of the door and she knew that he would want an explanation for what happened. The only problem was, she didn't know herself.

She opened the door and let him in.  
"So when did it happen and when were you gonna tell me?" He sounded a bit hurt.  
"Ah swear, Ah didn't know Ah could touch you. Ah still don't know if Ah CAN touch you. It must have been a fluke; Ah don't know what else it could be."  
"Seriously, dat's your explanation? A fluke?" He smiled. "You need t' test your theory? Remy can be your guinea pig." He grinned at her and she so wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.  
"And if it was a fluke, you wanna end up in a coma?" She scolded. But there was something deep inside of her that really wanted to see if she could touch him, hoping that she could touch him. "Ah don't wanna hurt you."

"Don't worry about me, _Henri _will make me all better if dis doesn't work." He moved in closer to her and wanted her to make a move.  
"What if my powers kick in, what if Ah hurt you, what if...?" He cut her off with a kiss.

It was like she was in a dream and she was almost afraid that it might be. She broke the embrace and looked into his eyes. She loved him so much, and now that she could touch him, it scared her. She had no clue if her control would last.

"Ah'm sorry Ah can't do this." She pushed him further away and turned around.  
"What are you talkin' 'bout? We kissed and nothin' happened. I thought dat's what you wanted?" He turned her around so she could see him.  
"It is. Ah'm just afraid of what might happen next. Ah don't know how long this will last." She lifted her hands to look at them. "What if Ah lose control of my powers when we're making love? Or we fall asleep and Ah wake up next to you to find that Ah killed you during the night. How can Ah live with myself if that ever happened?" She was almost shaking from the terror.  
He lifted her chin with his hand. "What if tonight is de only night we have? If y' don't take advantage of dis, you'll be kickin' y'self later on."  
"Remy, Ah can't. Please understand. If Ah spend tonight with you and lose control of my powers tomorrow, how could Ah go on without having you again? At least this way, Ah don't know what Ah'm missing."  
"We've been waitin' for somet'in like dis for while now. If I were in your shoes, it'd be a risk I would take. But I understand, you don't wanna be wit me, it's fine." He sounded really crushed and she couldn't say she blamed him. "Do what you want; I need to get out of here." He rushed for the door and she tried to stop him.  
"Remy, don't be mad." She wanted him to know how terrified she was, wanted him to understand.  
"I'm not mad, chere. A bit disappointed, dat's all." He looked at her again and her heart was doing summersaults. It had to be this way. "I'll see you tomorrow." He told her as he left.

The door closed and Rogue was in tears. This was tearing them apart. She looked at her shoulder again, thinking about his hand there. "Why did it have to happen that way?" She was frustrated now.

She thought the hot water could wash away the fears she was experiencing but it still nagged at her. She turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, grabbed her robe and made her way to her room. She couldn't get him out of her head, something he said. "What if tonight is de only night we have?" He was right; she would kick herself if she didn't take that risk. She decided that she would go to him; she wanted to share this night with him. She got dressed in record time and almost ran to his room. She knocked on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The Gift part 2

The door opened and she thought she wasn't going to be able to go through with it. She was so nervous that she didn't know what to say and now she felt kind of silly. He looked at her and she could read the confusion on his face.

"Whatcha doing here chere?"  
She tried to force words to come out and that only resulted in silence. She tried again. "Ah wanted to say Ah'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"You were right; Ah do want to spend tonight with you. We can deal with tomorrow when it comes."  
"Are y' sure 'bout dis?"

He knew she was afraid of her powers, and he knew the risks if she lost control of them. He had to believe that this was a gift from a higher power somewhere, and he hoped that that higher power didn't have a twisted sense of humour.

He opened the door to let her in but she just stood there, not moving. "You have to promise me something before Ah walk in?" She asked.  
"Ok." He nodded.  
"Make me forget about the outside world."  
"I promise, chere." He said as he reached for her hand.

She walked in and closed the door behind her. From this moment on, she only wanted to focus on the man she loved. She moved in closer to him until she could feel his heartbeat. She lifted her head to look into his eyes. He pulled her closer and kissed her. An instant later, her shirt was on the floor. He started kissing her neck and she could feel goose bumps all the way down to her toes. She was amazed at how responsive her body was to his touch and she wanted to see how responsive he could be when she'd touch him. She removed his shirt and threw it on the floor next to hers. Their pants followed as they slowly made their way to the bed, still kissing each other. Inches from the bed, the rest of the clothes came off. They climbed in and Remy continued kissing her. She couldn't think straight, her head was processing all these new sensations. The slightest touch of his lips and she would almost forget how to breathe. She felt one of his hands on her breast while the other one was sliding down her abdomen, and finally stopping between her legs. She opened up her legs to give him access and was beginning to think that she was going to go out of her mind if they didn't make love. She didn't know that she could want him this badly. Then she lost her train of thought. She started shivering as her body lost control.

He kissed her again and was smiling. He wanted this night to be about her and this was a good start. He was right on top of her and she wrapped her legs around him.  
"You're still sure about dis?" He asked.  
"Yes." She answered back.  
She wanted to make sure that if this was their only night together, she would at least have a memory of them making love. They kissed again and he slowly pushed into her. There was a little bit of resistance at first but now she moved her hips in sync with his thrusts. Her breathing was becoming erratic again and Remy knew that she was on the verge of an orgasm. He felt her trembling under him and that was enough to send him over the edge too. He laid down beside her and looked at her. She moved in closer to him, wanting her whole body to be as close to his as possible.

"This was so much better than my fantasies." She admitted.  
"_Merci_."  
"There's only one thing." She informed him, smiling.  
"And what would dat be?" His curiosity was peaked.  
"In my fantasy, we ended up making love a couple more times." She teased.  
"I t'ink I can arrange dat." He pulled her even closer and they made love again. They ended up making love a few more times before exhaustion took over and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Rogue woke up with a startle. She knew she wasn't in her room and for a brief moment, she forgot about last night. She turned around to look at Remy lying next to her. Then she realized that it was morning and was almost afraid of moving. She didn't know if she still had control of her powers so she very carefully pulled a piece of the blanket and draped it over Remy's shoulder, wanting to wake him up. She shook him a bit, but he wasn't waking up, so she shook him a bit harder. Still he wasn't waking up. She was panicking a bit as she did a mental check, trying to see if she hadn't absorbed him during the night. She couldn't find him in her mind. Then she got a bit scared, maybe the reason why she couldn't find him was because he was dead, and she had absorbed him completely. No, she would still feel him somehow in her mind. She turned to him again and shook him a lot harder.

"_Quoi_?" He groaned.  
"Remy, we fell asleep."  
"And?" He replied, still sleeping, somewhat.  
"It's morning! Ah don't know if Ah can control my powers. The slightest shift of the blankets and Ah could kill you." She told him, panic in her voice waking him a bit.  
"So don't move." He smiled. "If I pass out, could y' at least get me dressed before you call _Henri_?" His smile widened.  
"This isn't funny." Why would everything be so simple to him?  
"So kiss me and find out." He propped his head on his arm and looked at her. "I'm not scared of what might happen and I know y' wouldn't hurt me on purpose." He moved closer to her while making sure the blanket was still between them somehow.

"This better work." She thought to herself, closing the distance between them. She kissed him and when nothing happened, she slowly pulled away, tears in her eyes.  
"You were worried for not'in, I'm ok." He said as he brushed away a tear that was running down her cheek.  
"You don't know how scared Ah was. Ah couldn't wake you and Ah started thinking the worst." Tears were still coming down her face. "Now that Ah can touch you, Ah think Ah'm more afraid. Ah don't know if we have a few minutes or a few years. Ah really need to know what's happening to me."  
"We can talk to de professor. He might be able t' tell us what's going on."

Rogue made her way to the professor's office, was about to knock on the door when it opened. There was a beautiful woman with dark black hair and piercing blue eyes stepping out of the office. Rogue recognized her right away.  
"You?" The woman asked.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I had an appointment with Professor Xavier regarding mutant affairs. What about you?"  
"Ah live hear." Rogue answered back. She saw the professor.  
"I didn't know that you'd already met Charisma?" The professor asked.  
The woman turned around to look at Charles. "We weren't introduced but this brave woman here saved my life yesterday."  
Rogue was about to say something when the professor interrupted. "You two have a lot to talk about, you can use my office." He informed them and left.

The two women entered the office and shut the door.  
"Ah hope Ah didn't hurt you when Ah pushed you out of the way yesterday."  
"No. I'm fine."  
"Why didn't you stay around, Ah would have loved to know your name. You just disappeared on me."  
"I'm sorry about that. I saw your friends approaching." She looked at the floor for an instant, and then looked at Rogue again. "I hope you like your "gift"."  
"My what?" Then Rogue realized what she meant. It had to be her, the reason why she could control her powers all of a sudden. "You did this to me?"  
"If you don't want it, I can take it back." Charisma answered, a hint of disappointment on her face.  
"No! No, Ah do want this. Ah only have one question?"  
"All right."  
"Is this only for a few days or is this permanent?"  
Charisma looked at Rogue and smiled. "It can last as long as you want. That is how my powers work. You saved my life, it was only fair that I gave you back yours."  
Rogue had tears in her eyes and didn't know how to thank this woman. "This is almost too much of a gift to accept. You don't know what this means to me."  
"Enjoy it, you deserve it." Charisma made her way to the door. "I really have to go now. I have another meeting in a few minutes." She opened the door. "Thanks again for saving my life yesterday." She said and left Rogue alone in the office. This was really happening, she could now control her powers and she could have a normal relationship with the man she loved.

Rogue made her way to the rec room, looking for Gambit. She wanted to tell him that last night was the start of the rest of their lives. Wanted to find him to tell him that they could be together. She smiled as she recalled last night. She was still smiling when she walked into the rec room and saw her lover. He and Logan were playing pool but she didn't really see the latter. She walked straight to Remy and kissed him.

Logan was almost in shock, waiting for his friend to hit the floor, but it never happened. Rogue finally broke the embrace and looked at Remy with a huge smile. He smiled back at her and knew that everything would be perfect.

The End


End file.
